deblobfandomcom-20200213-history
Prisma City
Prisma City is the setting for ''De Blob 2''. When Blob arrives there it is a polluted, chaotic, overcrowded and dangerous environment. However, at the end of the game, it is turned into a happy, colorful and safe place to live. De Blob 2 When Blob arrives in the city, he hears there is an election taking place. He also sees strange inhabitants of the city called Blancs. They are whitewashing the whole city and eventually start to attack Blob when he starts painting buildings. The Blanc's leader, Papa Blanc, is also nominated in the election. However, he has rigged all of the polling booths. After he wins the election, Papa Blanc reveals his true identity as Comrade Black. The city is made into an even more dangerous place when Comrade Black orders the city to be bleached with ink and imprisons all of the Raydians who live there. However, Blob and the Colour Underground cause a city uprising against Comrade Black who flees into space onto his space station. He then unleashes his master plan by hypnotizing all of Prisma City and Raydia with a Hypno-Ray. However, Blob follows him and defeats Comrade Black. His space station is overloaded with color energy which creates a black hole that sucks the space station in. It rains down onto the city, coloring in the buildings and reverting the remaining Blancs back into Raydians again. Prisma City is finally a safe and happy place. Locations Prisma city is split into 10 different districts (levels) in the game (this does not include Paradise Island or the Hypno-Ray as they are separate from the city). As Blob progresses, some districts have their name changed as he wins back the areas from the INKT Corporation. The districts are: *'Downtown': The district where many of the Raydians live. *'Blanctown': The Blancs have set up living in this district and their headquarters are located here. *'The Senate': The place where the elections take place and the headquarters for most of the candidates are located here *'Comrade Black U / State College': The local College where the Colour Underground begin the city uprising against Comrade Black. It is the first district to get a name change when Blob wins it back from INKT. This district was controlled by Dean Inky. *'Blanc Cola Cannery / Soda Falls': This is where the planet's soda drinks are made by using spring water from the nearby waterfalls. *'Inktron Collider / Hydro Station': At first this place is frozen wasteland made out of dangerous frozen ink. However Blob eventually melts the ice and gets the city's power generator working again. *'Blanc TV Factory / House of Fun': This is where the Inkies' Hypno TVs are made but Blob sabotages the production lines and converts it into a theme park. *'Prison Zoo / Orbital Habitats': The Colour Underground members are captured by the Inkies and put into a freak show. Blob eventually rescues them all and the zoo is converted into a space research facility. *'Inky Fabricator / Railyards': The Inky soldiers are created in this converted Railway station. The incident with the Monster also takes place here. *'Rocket Range': Prisma City's Space Program were located here before the INKT coup. This is where Comrade Black flees to before boarding a rocket to the Hypno Ray. Trivia *The Raydians who live in Prisma City are also known as 'Prismans' *The cities name 'Prisma' is to an object called a Prism. It is a transparent object that has a triangular base and is used for dispersing light into a spectrum (a rainbow) or for reflecting rays of light. Category:Locations